


灵魂面对爱琴海

by Mutsi



Series: 西方哲学史 [1]
Category: Philosophy RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutsi/pseuds/Mutsi
Summary: 有时会对其他事物漠不关心，到也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情。美丽壮观的现实总是处于死亡与虚无的威胁下。
Relationships: 讲述者
Series: 西方哲学史 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676494





	灵魂面对爱琴海

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mutsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutsi/gifts).



> WARNING：文笔劝退 ！！！
> 
> 背景介绍：泰勒斯是古希腊著名哲学家，出生于希腊的米利都城，创建了古希腊最早的哲学学派，是希腊最早的哲学学派——米利都学派的创始人。也是公认的最早的哲学家和哲学史第一人。
> 
> 第一次写文章，文笔一点也不好（有点应付emmm），大家凑合着看吧QAQ
> 
> 每一次遇到决定性的时刻，哲学总在回顾自己的家园和开端。

都说人越老，越喜欢回忆往事。

距离主诞生，还有624年。

没人泰勒斯知道出生于何日。

大多数人都流传着这样的传说。哲学起源于泰勒斯。

荷马史诗是一代绝唱，有人也尊称荷马为哲学的始祖。而亚里士多德则是第一个撰写哲学史的人。

都说哲学的诞生需要欲望的满足，以及闲暇时光，对于泰勒斯来说，这两件他再具备不过了。从亚里士多德开始，泰勒斯就被尊称为西方哲学的始祖。

泰勒斯最重要的，也是令我们印象最为深刻的观点，就是他的“万物皆水”一说。

有一次，他夜观天象，双眼朝天，全身贯注，不小心身边的水沟，踉踉跄跄跌进了水沟中。

“你想知道天生的事情，却连地上的事情都不知道”

与生俱来的是广袤的天空，天空是人类的故乡。

爱琴海畔，希腊，是哲学的故乡，也是泰勒斯的故乡。

正义、人生和社会的核心问题，常常不知所措，就是哲学的舞台。

泰勒斯距离现在时间太久远，他的故事由叫做亚里士多德和柏拉图的人流传下来。

根据所有的推测，泰勒斯是真正的智慧之人。

到了成家年龄了，母亲劝泰勒斯结婚。

前夜，泰勒斯曾说“来日方长，何必着急！”

过了几年，母亲急不可耐的再次劝他尽早成家。

“去以不可追，为时已晚！”

婚姻大事，生儿育女，小心到也值得赞扬。

掉进水坑的确是个令人难堪的事情。泰勒斯突然知道，他并不不熟悉他眼前的事情，连邻居也不认识。他甚至不知道自己在干什么，不知道自己是人还是别的生物。如果要在法庭或者其他场合讲讲自己眼前是什么东西，那一定会引起哄堂大笑

不仅仅是色雷斯人嘲笑这个来自米利都的人，其他人也一样。

泰勒斯沉默，甚至天真的望着爱琴海远的地平线，望着眼前的磁石，他知道，自己是会让色雷斯人露怯的。

·······

“水是万物的本源，大地漂浮在水上。万物皆由水生成，又复归于水。”

高耸的群山，茂盛的树木，可爱的动物，都是由水变成的。

“万物充满了灵魂，灵魂是一种具有活动能力的东西。”

磁石，如果把磁石和金属相吸，那么说明磁石拥有灵魂。

水和灵魂，在泰勒斯那里邂逅。

如果说泰勒斯是最早的哲学家，那这位最早的哲学家也是位唯物主义者。

水，作为一种物质，又成了万物的本源。

········

距离主诞生，已经过去了两千零二十年。

人们总是说，泰勒斯是一个朴素的唯物主义者，

世界本源这个问题非常复杂，根本就不是用水来解释的通的。

人们总是说，泰勒斯是为唯物主义者，但他的假设早就过时了。

不仅仅是色雷斯人在嘲笑，人们总是说，泰勒斯的哲学幼稚和无趣。

对哲学史的轻蔑一直是现代中外哲学都有的通病。

万物皆由水生成，所以泰勒斯是为唯物主义者。可是他的第二句中出现的“灵魂”又怎么解释呢？我们当然可以像对待亚里士多德一样去说他是“在唯物主义和唯心主义”之间摇摆。

这两句观点一定是矛盾的，而且这种对立直到今天还是哲学的基本问题之一，。

我们是从纯粹的物质出发去解释一切，还是说，物质只是一种更深层次的东西——灵魂、原质、物自体等等的外在表现呢？

唯物主义辩证法要求我们首先去发现矛盾。

根据亚里士多德的解释，泰勒斯在指出水是本源时，想到的并不是作为世界本源的物质——水，而是水所具有的巨大的力量，想到的是水的巨大力量所包含的开天辟地般的神性。

哲学决不能仅仅把世界看作事物的简单堆积。

在泰勒斯看来，万物有神灵，所有的存在都有神灵所通知，这样的统一法则——神灵，统治着世界。

但是，为什么泰勒斯又选择了水呢？

水正是一种隐喻，正是由于水的滋润，万物才能具有活力，得以生存，神圣的万物之源也是如此。它和水相似，滋润着孕育着生命，具有巨大的威力。

在神话逐渐变得暗淡无力的时代，神话，终成为了宗教。从泰勒斯开始，哲学家们继续探讨神话所要解决的问题。当然是通过神话以外的方式，这种方式就是万物的起源和起源的神性。

从此之后，哲学便开始狂热的，不懈的探究这个问题。

哲学与宗教的争论，一直持续到今日。

哲学正是从这里开始的，美丽壮观的现实总是处于死亡与虚无的威胁下。

如果想一想，从第一位哲学家泰勒斯以来，哲学的思考总是围绕着万物起源这个问题。像泰勒斯这种人，有时会对其他事物漠不关心，到也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情。

**Author's Note:**

> 后来巴门巴德和赫拉克利特就出现了emmm


End file.
